Could it work?
by x-Mrs-x-Sirius-x-Black-x
Summary: Hermione and Fred like each other, a lot. But neither know their feelings are reciprocated? When they find out, could they make it work? First Fremione fanfic. Possibly continuous. T rating at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**((First part of my Fremione fanfic, but I'm only gonna continue if you guys want me to. Leave your feedback in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**^.^ Kate x))**

He thought she was gorgeous.

She had to admit he was hot.

He didn't care about school.

School was her life.

They were polar opposites. But they couldn't help the fact that they liked each other.

Fred Weasley had fancied Hermione since she first came to stay; and that crush grew, and grew, and grew. It grew to an unbelievable extent in the summer, staying at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had discovered her romantic interest towards him in her third year, watching him during a Quidditch match, and it developed over the course of the year and into her fourth at the Yule Ball.

He loved the way she could get lost in a book.

She loved the way he could make anything lighter.

He loved the way she always won in an argument.

She loved his determination.

He loved the fact that she was a nerdy, know-it-all bookworm.

She loved the fact that he was a crazy, funny prankster.

He loved her- and loved it.

She loved him- and wasn't keen on it.

Present

"Congratulations." He grinned at her, escaping his fuming mother whom was yelling at his twin for bewitching Ron and Hermione's congratulation banner.

She smiled at him slightly, drinking her Butterbeer "Thanks," she said, placing the goblet on the sleek, black table "So, how's the plans for the shop going?"

"Great," he grinned "Absolutely amazing . You'll have to come and see it when it's done."

She blushed slightly at his open request "Good. I will."

"Brilliant." He grinned at her. A slightly awkward silence followed.

"I… um… I better get going… see you later." She smiled, walking off to Ginny and Tonks.

"Hi." Ginny grinned, eating a vol-u-vent.

"Hi." Hermione smiled, sitting down beside her, picking up a pumpkin pasty.

"You look ok? You look… peaky." Tonks said, eating a cauldron cake and looking at her.

"Hm? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I like anyone or anything. Wait. What was the question?" she rambled on.

Ginny and Tonks exchanged a look, their eyebrows raised. "Spill." Ginny said simply.

Hermione looked at her hands "I like Fred." She mumbled.

Ginny's jaw dropped, then her face cracked into a smile, identical to Tonks'.

"Brilliant." George grinned, coming up behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**((A. N. Thanks for the review! Spread the story guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Reviews please!**

**^.^ Kate xx))**

**Chapter Two**

Fred sighed as he walked over to Sirius and Remus who were talking merrily.

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Fred said.

"Liar. What's up? Problem with the shop? Molly finally found out? Girl problems?"

He sighed and lent against the wall "Girl."

"Well, you've come to the right place," He said, smirking slightly "So tell ol' Sirius what's up."

"I like her. Loads. But she likes someone else. My brother, no less. Besides, she just thinks I'm a prankster and the most annoying person on the earth… She's just… Amazing…"

"Woah… You're caught up bad… What I'd do is to forget about her."

"But I can't. That's the problem… She's just perfect in every way…"

"Who is 'she' anyway?"

"You're gonna think me stupid." He shook his head.

"Nah, I might laugh, but I won't think that you're stupid."

He sighed "'Mione…"

He raised his eyebrows "Seriously? My Godson's swotty little mate?"

"Yup… The most amazing girl ever…"

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded "But she likes Ron."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked, looking up.

"We'll, it's obvious, innit? They've been best mates for years, they're always together…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she likes him, does it?" Sirius said.

"It doesn't?" His face lit up with hope.

"Nope. She might like Harry."

"Sirius!" Remus frowned "She could like anyone, Fred, but I honestly doubt that she likes Ron or Harry."

Fred nodded slightly "Cheers… D'you know something I don't?"

"Um… No. Why would you think that? It's not like she tells me that sort of stuff, is it?" He said quickly.

"Moony? What do you know?" Sirius asked.

"I know that she doesn't like Ron or Harry. She likes someone else. But it's not my place to say who, especially if you're- Ignore me!"

Fred eyed him suspiciously before looking at Sirius who had a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Sorry it's a bit over due! But it's long! R&R please!**

**disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter))**

**Chapter Three**

"Brilliant?" Hermione questioned, turning to face the twin.

"Yep," he grinned "Brilliant."

"Why?"

"Well, 'Mione, I happen to know two things."

"And those two things are?" She prompted, eyeing him.

"Lose the suspicion and I'll tell you. One of them - you like Fred," he grinned "The other- Fred likes you."

Her jaw dropped. He couldn't like her, could he? He was just… Funny, popular… Just wow… And she… She just wasn't. He couldn't like her.

She shook her head "No."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He frowned.

"No-Wait, what?"

"I don't know," he shook his head "Do you like him?"

She nodded "Yes. But he can't like me… He's… _Him_… And I'm… _Me_…"

"Hermione, look at me. I'm being really, really serious. He likes you a lot. I mean it."

She looks at him, hearing the seriousness of his voice. She scanned the room for the other red-headed twin.

"She likes _you_, mate, _you_." Sirius said seriously.

"What?" Fred said, disbelieving. How could she, Hermione Granger, like him?

"She does," Remus confirmed "I've got to go find Tonks, see you later." And he walked off.

Fred turned to Sirius "Me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, you." He nodded.

"Bloody hell…" He murmured, running his hands through his hair "She likes… Me?"

"Yes," Sirius chuckled "Look, she's over there." He said, pointing to where she was standing with the other Weasley twin.

Fred looked across the room at the beautiful girl.

"He's over there…" George said, pointing to where his brother was standing with the Marauder.

Hermione's eyes locked on him as she looked over.

"Go get her, Weasley." Sirius grinned, giving him an almighty push.

"Go get him, Granger." George smirked, pushing her forward.

The two almost skidded across the room, meeting in the middle. They didn't stop, not that they could, and their lips connected in a kiss.

For a short moment in their lives, they were the only two people in the world, and neither of them wanted it to end.


End file.
